Toma mi mano
by Trish86
Summary: Gale encuentra en Johanna una inesperada aliada, no sólo comparten un odio profundo contra el Capitolio, también descubren que pueden poseerse mutuamente con esa misma intensidad. Más aún, ella le ayuda a superar su angustia luego de la muerte de Prim a causa de las bombas que usaban su técnica. ¿Podrá también él ayudarla a superar su fobia al agua?
1. Chapter 1

**Toma mi mano**

**N/A: Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

**Esta historia está ubicada en Panem, durante los acontecimientos del libro Sinsajo (Mockingjay) y explora la posible relación que nace entre Gale y Johanna. **

* * *

Johanna no tenía descaro en coquetearle, como aquella vez cuando la encontró tomando un poco de la morfina destinada a aliviar a Katniss. Había sido muy discreta, sus movimientos casi imperceptibles mientras cambiaba el cordón transparente devuelta a su destinataria original. Pero no en vano él había sido un cazador, había aprendido a ser muy observador y percatarse de todo movimiento, incluso los más sutiles marcaban la diferencia entre tener comida o no. Pero lo dejó pasar, no dijo nada, además si Katniss la dejaba, ¿por qué él habría de detenerla? Al salir, menando sus caderas, rozó de forma deliberada su pierna.

Y no había sido la única vez.

Siempre un "¡hey, guapo!" al cruzarse en los pasillos, o alguna que otra sonrisa descarada en el comedor. Ni qué decir de las miradas que a veces le enviaba, acompañadas de un guiño. A veces parecía estarse divirtiendo, mostrándose tan suelta, como usando una máscara de confianza. Sólo sabía de ella lo que había visto en las transmisiones de los juegos, sabía de su carácter fuerte, incluso explosivo, la tenacidad y ferocidad con la que peleaba por lo que quería conseguir, como cuando salvó a Beetee y a Wiress, por un momento creyó que les estaba dando caza, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que sólo buscaba protegerlos.

Empezaba a conocerla, cualquiera vería una pobre desquiciada inestable, pero él veía una mujer fuerte, admirable, destruída por el Capitolio.

No le sorprendía que Katniss y ella se hubieran vuelto tan unidas, reconocía en Johanna características propias suyas, sobretodo admiraba la determinación con la que entrenaba a diario, sólo por la oportunidad de destruir a Snow y al Capitolio. Sí, características suyas.

Por eso es que se quedó sorprendido cuando ella se desmoronó en la prueba final de su entrenamiento, cuando inundaron el campo y entonces toda su coraza desapareció, dando paso a una histeria incontrolable, gritó como si le desgarraran la piel y sucumbió a ser un ser indefenso. Sintió el impulso de ir con ella, de correr y sacarla de ahí, pero era algo que no le correspondía, sino a sus superiores. Apretó sus manos en puños mientras la escuchaba gritar y mirar perdida a todos lados, temblando furiosamente, como esperando que de cualquier lugar saliera algo incluso más grande o más letal. Dieron la orden de cancelar la prueba y soltaron un gas que la mandó a dormir rápidamente.

Se enteró que era así como había sido torturada, bañada en agua para luego aplicarle descargas eléctricas. Sintió su mandíbula tensarse mientras el odio que tenía al Capitolio alcanzaba nuevas fronteras de su cuerpo. La observó dormir bajo el poder del sedante, pero aquello no parecía dejar de lado las pesadillas, según como veía que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras su respiración se agitaba y sus cejas parecían contorsionarse con terror.

"Johanna" le dijo en voz baja, agarrando fuertemente su mano "Está bien…. No pasa nada, estás a salvo", apretó su agarre unos segundos más hasta que la sintió relajarse. Soltó su mano cuando vio que su respiración volvía a ser calma, cogió uno de los paños que estaban sobre la mesita de al lado y limpió el sudor de su frente, llevando algunos mechones húmedos de su corto cabello hacia atrás. La observó unos momentos más, comparando su estado actual a como cuando la rescataron del Capitolio, en definitiva ahora se ve con mejor salud, pero igual de vulnerable que en ese entonces.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, no volvió a ir al hospital, entre los entrenamientos y las reuniones con Boggs, no encontró tiempo de darle otra visita. Tenía preocupaciones mucho más urgentes, como la última misión de la cual saldrían los propos de los rebeldes en el Capitolio. Saldrían al día siguiente a primera hora, sólo esperaba que esta misión fuera mucho más que el teatro televisivo del que se pretendía, quería realmente hacer algo que tuviera valor en la rebelión. Se quitó la camiseta, y la tiró a la cubeta de ropa sucia, se quitó los botines militares y estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones cuando tocaron a la puerta.

No tenía idea de quien podría visitarlo a esas horas, cuando se supone que deberían estar dormidos. Al abrir se sorprendió de ver a Johanna, no es que esperara ver a Katniss, desde que ya no eran tan cercanos como antes, pero ciertamente, nunca habría imaginado a la víctor del distrito 7 en su puerta, no tenía gran amistad con Johanna o más intercambios que los ocasionales saludos en los pasillos.

"Hey, guapo" lo saludó ella con una amplia sonrisa. No esperó a ser invitada a entrar a la habitación, rozando el pecho de Gale con su hombro izquierdo avanzó y se sentó sobre su cama.

"Johanna… adelante, ponte cómoda"

"¿Qué crees que hice?" le contestó guiñándole un ojo, al ver que Gale no se movía de la puerta agregó gesticulando su boca de forma coqueta "No muerdo, sabes. No me tengas miedo."

Gale ahogó una risa, levantó las cejas y le contestó con una sonrisa. "No te tengo miedo."

"Entiendo que una mujer como yo pueda intimidarte, pero no tienes porqué" ronroneó ella, haciendo un gesto con su mano sobre la cama, invitándolo a sentarse.

Gale apretó sus labios en una fina línea, aun manteniendo una sonrisa ladeada, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acercó al lado de la cama que ella le ofreció. Se sentó a su lado y giró su cabeza a verla, ninguno habló durante algunos segundos.

"Me alegra verte bien, volviendo a ser tú"

"¿Sabes que eres su juguete, verdad?" preguntó ella con un tono juguetón, como queriendo medir su paciencia.

"¿Es esa forma de hablar de tu amiga?" Definitivamente, Johanna había vuelto a ser la misma boca suelta de siempre. Pero no podía fastidiarse con ella.

Johanna sonrió y se encogió de hombros "Ella sabe cuánto la odio. No nos ocultamos nada."

Gale desvió su mirada a la banda que Johanna se había atado a la muñeca, un bulto sobresalía y estaba sucio, pero poco parecía importarle la apariencia de la extraña pulsera.

"Te trajo un montoncito de hojas y ramas de pinos"

"Sí, esa tonta" ahora Johanna es la que esboza una media sonrisa, instintivamente se llevó la pulsera a la nariz y respiró de su aroma. "Es tan tonta, que dejará su juguete sano libre"

"No soy _su_ juguete"

"¿Y no te importaría ser _mi_ juguete?" le dijo bajando el volumen de su voz y acercando su cuerpo hacia él, para que su boca no estuviera muy lejos de su oído mientras se lo decía. Gale apenas está procesando sus palabras, cuando siente el veloz movimiento de Johanna y luego su peso sobre él, sentada sobre su regazo con ambas piernas a cada lado de su cadera, mirándolo fijamente. "Podríamos divertirnos." Gale arqueó una ceja mientras la observaba fijamente, inmóvil, pero no indiferente a la repentina cercanía de sus cuerpos. Johanna se acercó más a él y le susurró "Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas."

Gale sintió que sus tripas se estremecieron. No, no habían sido sus tripas, pero también estaba a la altura de su abdomen. La actitud de Johanna parecía incitarlo a usar sus manos y recorrer sus curvas, quizás acercarse más a ella, besarla, pero sabía que tenía que actuar con cautela. Sabía que la víctor podía sólo estar bromeando con él, fastidiarlo un poco sin llevar ninguna intención de llevar esos juegos de coquetería a una realidad. Y no parecía estar equivocado, pues al cabo de unos segundos ella se tensó, cogió su rostro con ambas manos e hizo que la mire firmemente, la sonrisa había abandonado su rostro y una total seriedad desprendía de ella.

"Tienes que cuidar a Katniss" le dijo de forma cortante.

Resopló con incredulidad, como si eso no fuera obvio, como si fuera necesario decirlo. Iba a decirle que no tenía que usar sus jueguitos de seducción para hacer que proteja a Katniss, que tenerla a salvo era su prioridad, pero Johanna volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo y callando cualquier idea que él pensaba en responder.

"Ella tiene que hacerlo, Gale" el tono de su voz se volvió grave, más urgente, había dejado la coquetería y el juego de lado. "Ella tiene que lograrlo, tú tienes que asegurarte de que ella le atraviese el corazón con una flecha. ¿Lo entendiste?" Gale afirmó con la cabeza, aún sin salir de su asombro. Esta era la mujer que había visto actuar en la arena. "Y cuando ella lo haya matado, la tienes que traer de vuelta. Tienes que traerla Gale. Promételo"

Y tan grave y fuerte como sus palabras, antes que él pudiera contestar algo, lo besó. Fue un beso como nunca antes había tenido, de las muchas veces que había compartido algunos besos con chicas de su distrito, incluso con Katniss, habían sido gentiles, suaves, _normales_. Pero Johanna desprendía un beso rudo, impetuoso, casi brutal que no le desagradó en absoluto. Su lengua entraba salvajemente a su boca, sus dientes rozaban sus labios sin cuidado, los dedos de sus manos se habían enroscado entre los cabellos de su nuca, podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su cuero cabelludo. De pronto sentía que sus pulmones no tenían suficiente aire, como si Johanna estuviera tomando todo de él.

Su regazo empezó a arder, al igual que la parte trasera de su cabeza, su pecho, y en general toda parte de cuerpo que tenía algún tipo de contacto con Johanna, como si ella desprendiera un fuego que empezaba a quemarle. Más que fuego, era la promesa de torrentes de lava, de explosivos, de destrucción. Tal como él se sentía, y que había reprimido durante mucho tiempo. A favor de Katniss. A favor de él mismo, por temor a no poder contenerse, por temor a no ser aceptado. Pero ahora eso era lo de menos.

Había encontrado alguien a su medida.

Saliendo de su estupor momentáneo, reaccionó poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Johanna y otra en la parte baja de su espalda, y ejerciendo fuerza, le apretó contra su cuerpo. Johanna ahogó un gemido que no hizo más que avivar la ignición de Gale, bajó ambas manos al trasero de Johanna y apretando sus nalgas giró sobre sus cuerpos, depositándola en la cama, peleando con su boca por tomar el control del beso que ella no quería ceder. Entonces debía tomarlo a la fuerza. Le mordió el labio inferior y Johanna dio un respingo, soltando un quejido de dolor se separó de él. Por un momento se asustó, creyó que había malogrado el momento y Johanna se iría, pero al observarla bien, sus ojos estaban brillantes, renovados con alguna nueva sensación de deseo. Ella lo observaba como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez, como si realmente esta fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Sonrió por un segundo y luego volvió a reclamar su boca, empezando nuevamente una guerra húmeda de labios, lenguas y dientes.

Entonces Gale empezó a explorar su cuerpo, repasando sus manos desde sus caderas hacia sus pechos, subiendo una mano hasta su cuello y cogiendo su mandíbula para tomar más control sobre ella. En respuesta, Johanna clavó sus uñas en su cuello, guiándolos hacia sus hombros dejando trazos rosados sobre la piel, ocasionándole un gruñido gutural que pareció satisfacerla. Se separó de ella esta vez con más distancia entre sus cuerpos, acomodándose entre sus piernas, estiró sus brazos y cogió la camiseta que Johanna traía, en un solo movimiento se lo quitó por sobre su cabeza y lo tiró descuidadamente hacia un lado. Se inclinó sobre ella buscando sus pechos, cogiendo un pezón con sus labios y succionándolo fuertemente mientras que con una mano atendía el otro, apretándolo entre su pulgar y su índice. Johanna cerró los ojos y gimió, pero no tanto como cuando sintió los dientes de Gale apretando el mismo pezón, enviándole oleadas de dolor y un placer indescriptible.

Ahora Gale cambió de pezón en su boca, pero nunca dejando el otro descuidado, los gemidos de Johanna le enviaban una señal directa a su erección, la cual se hacía más dura y dolorosa a cada segundo. En algún momento sintió que ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas y lo atraía hacia ella, para satisfacerla él presionó la parte baja de su cuerpo, arrancando un gimoteo de deseo, su cuerpo arqueándose hacia él para sentir más. Muy a su pesar, pero con una fuerza determinada, Gale volvió a separarse de ella, esta vez la despojó de sus pantalones. No le sorprendió que no trajera ropa interior, a veces le había chequeado el trasero mientras caminaba y parecía no usar nunca naba bajo sus pantalones, pero esto no hizo más que engrosar el deseo que ya lo estaba dominando.

Entonces Johanna se sentó y lo besó con la misma fuerza de antes, y llevó su mano a sus pantalones, exactamente a su erección, y apretó su miembro por sobre la ropa, ocasionando que Gale gruña en su garganta. Hábilmente desabotonó y bajó el cierre de la prenda, acarició su falo con la palma de su mano por toda su longitud por encima de sus boxers, esbozando una sonrisa cuando lo sintió temblar. Gale la empujó con su cuerpo nuevamente y se echó sobre ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas y apretando su erección contra su cuerpo. Johanna pierde la paciencia y decide que el juego terminó, alza ambas piernas a la altura de la cintura de Gale y con los dedos de sus pies, busca los inicios de la ropa que ahora estorba y los empuja, él entiende sus intenciones y levanta su cadera para que las prendas resbalen con más facilidad, liberando pronto su pene que da un respingo al verse liberado. Ambos gimen al contacto de sus miembros calientes, duro contra húmedo.

Johanna llevó una mano por en medio de sus cuerpos y encuentra su miembro, gime al sentir la lengua de Gale entrando a su boca con movimientos fuertes y cortos, como prometiendo que lo mismo haría con su pene dentro de ella, con un movimiento firme lo ubica en la entrada de su vagina y se acomoda bajo su cuerpo, abriendo más las piernas y cambiando el ángulo de su cadera para permitirle un mejor acceso. Apenas termina de acomodarse y Gale la penetra de una sola estocada. Johanna rompe el beso y grita, clava sus uñas en la espalda de Gale y él vuelve a penetrarla firmemente, repite el mismo movimiento varias veces, sacando casi todo su pene, dejando sólo la cabeza dentro de ella para luego irrumpir con fuerza. Es cuando siente los dientes de Johanna cerrarse sobre su hombro izquierdo que ahoga un gruñido de dolor, pero esa mordida no hace más que excitarlo y llevarlo a un nuevo nivel de placer. La besa de nuevo, apoya su peso en un brazo, y con la otra mano libre recorre las curvas de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pecho y pellizcando sus pezones entre sus dedos. Se separa un poco de ella, rompiendo el beso, pero coge ambas piernas y las pone por sobre sus hombros, permitiéndole un nuevo ángulo para penetrarla. Ahora sus estocadas son más veloces y frenéticas, Johanna aprueba sus movimientos con gemidos de placer, arquea su cuerpo por momentos, se muerde los labios para evitar gritar, estira un brazo para alcanzar el rostro de Gale, pero él coge su mano en el aire y entrecruza sus dedos con los de ella. Con su mano libre, ella se toca los pechos y va bajando por su cuerpo hasta el inicio de su sexo, con un dedo busca su clítoris y empieza a estimularse, enviando dobles ondas de placer a su cuerpo.

Gale no había visto algo tan sexy como una mujer estimulándose, sólo había estado con chicas que tenían cierto grado de timidez, nunca alguien como Johanna. La vio cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes con fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, podía ver su excitación creciendo y amenazante con explotar, entró en el dilema de querer escuchar sus gritos de placer, pero no estaba seguro que las paredes de su habitación pudieran contenerlos. Le abrió las piernas y se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella, tomando su boca en un beso salvaje mientras sentía su cuerpo retorcerse y arquearse. Las paredes húmedas que envolvían su pene también se contraían de forma deliciosa, los gemidos que nacían de su garganta morían en su boca, y ese fue el acicate de su propio clímax. Hizo el ademán de separarse de ella, de sacar su pene para no venirse dentro de ella, pero las piernas de Johanna lo atraparon en un abrazo que no pudo deshacer a tiempo. El líquido caliente inició su recorrido y evacuó dentro del interior húmedo de Johanna, quien recibió la descarga con un gemido suave.

"Mierda… Johanna, n-no teníamos…." Empezó a decir Gale mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

"Mañana pediré que me den algo en el hospital" lo interrumpió ella, con voz firme y determinada.

Pasó un largo momento en el que ambos recuperaban el aliento, siendo sus respiraciones el único ruido de la habitación durante un minuto que se hizo largo. Finalmente Gale decidió que era hora de responderle.

"Lo prometo"

Johanna esbozó una débil sonrisa y giró su cabeza a mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron y supo que él decía la verdad.

"Bien" dijo en un exhalo, se paró con un poco de dificultad, con las piernas temblantes y se puso sus pantalones, buscó su camiseta en el suelo y también se la echó encima. Gale la observaba divertido, casi orgulloso de ser el causante del temblor en sus piernas. "Ahora duerme campeón. Mañana te espera un largo día. Asegúrate de volver y podremos seguir con esto" su tono coqueto y desenfadado había vuelto, le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir se giró y le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna "quizás te permita ponerme en cuatro." Cerró la puerta tras ella.

Por supuesto que iba a volver. Si era posible mataría a Snow él mismo, traería a Katniss de vuelta con su chico del pan y volvería a cogerse ese trasero salvaje del distrito 7.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Los personajes y el mundo de Los juegos del hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es creado sólo por diversión.**

**Esta historia está ubicada en Panem, durante los acontecimientos del libro Sinsajo (Mockingjay) y explora la posible relación que nace entre Gale y Johanna. **

**(Ups! Casi me había olvidado de este fic, pero me emocioné escribiendo otro, "Mercancía del Capitolio", por si desean revisarlo)**

* * *

"Hey, guapo"

Gale abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Johana. La sonrisa que ella le dedicaba parecía forzada en un triste intento, finalmente se rindió y dejó de sonreír. Sentía dolor en sus costillas y su brazo izquierdo quemaba. Examinó la habitación donde se encontraba y se encontró conectado a un dispensador de morfina. Se agitó ligeramente e hizo el intento de sacárselo, pero Johana puso su mano sobre él para detenerlo.

"Dolerá 10 veces más si te lo quitas. Pasará pronto, una pequeña fractura, nada que no sea remediable"

"¿Katniss?"

"Como una ardilla rostizada. Estará bien, Gale. Está viva"

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido agitaron su mente y se mezclaban de forma confusa, gente corriendo, gritos, sangre, guantes blancos, disparos, la nave con el símbolo del Capitolio, explosiones.

Explosiones.

Los niños heridos, y luego muertos por las explosiones de _su_ bomba. No, no podía ser suya. No hay forma de que el Capitolio hubiera echado mano sobre ellas, pero entonces, ¿Cómo? Él podía reconocer su estrategia ahí, primero herir a las víctimas, luego matar a víctimas y a quienes fueron en su ayuda. Katniss corriendo hacia los niños heridos, Peeta corriendo tras ella a unos metros. Luego un boom estruendoso. Fuego, cuerpos volando. Partes de cuerpos volando.

"Prim, por otro lado…" empezó a decir Johana, pero no terminó la frase.

Gale reconocía el uniforme del cuerpo médico, sabía que estaban ahí, en medio del fuego. No tardó en hacer la conexión con lo que Johana le contaba, sumada la actitud de Katniss. Prim estaba en medio de las víctimas. El nudo en su garganta se hizo insoportable, no le dejaba respirar y se hacía sumamente dolorosa. Llevó su mano libre a la altura de sus ojos y dejó escapar un sollozo. Apretó los dientes con ira y podía sentir sus propias uñas clavadas en la palma de su mano.

"Snow está capturado. Le harán un juicio al hijo de puta" dijo con un tono de voz sarcástico y resentido "Como si se lo mereciera. ¡Hey! ¿Y si lo electrocutan un poco? ¿O si le inyectan veneno de rastrevíspula? ¿Qué tal si usan su cuerpo para alimentar sus asquerosos mutos?" Johana casi escupía odio con cada una de sus palabras. "Pero está en su cárcel de oro"

Gale no respondía nada, sólo la escuchaba hablar. Había una razón por la cual mantenían a Snow con vida, se lo estaban guardando para Katniss, ella había reclamado ser su ejecutora, y así iba a ser.

Varias veces se encontró frente a la puerta de Katniss, pero no tenía el valor de tocar y entrar. Pesaba en su conciencia si fue una de sus bombas la que mató a Prim, Beetee tampoco parecía aclarar sus dudas. Su cabeza se volvía un remolino y aplacaba su sentimiento de culpa, rabia y dolor entre las piernas de Johana, siendo cada vez más exigentes las cuotas de dolor en el sexo, a lo cual Johana accedía más que complacida. Arañazos adornaban su espalda, junto con las cicatrices de los latigazos que recibió en el distrito 12, y sobre sus hombros yacían moretones causados por varios mordiscos. Sentía que esas huellas no dejaban que perdiera la cordura y lo anclaban a tierra. Beetee le aseguró que las bombas que construyeron nunca fueron usadas, que seguían bajo las instalaciones del distrito 13. Aunque no podía descartar que hubieran construido más usando su prototipo.

Pero debía enfrentarse a Katniss, encontró la oportunidad perfecta el día de la ejecución de Snow. Como siempre ella fue directa, sin rodeos le preguntó si había sido su bomba la que mató a su hermana. Le dijo la verdad rápida, ni él ni Beetee lo tenían por seguro. Pero no le dijo acerca de todo el tiempo en que él se pasó preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez. Le aseguró que él siempre había buscado proteger a su familia, y se despidió de ella. "Dale al blanco" fue su última recomendación.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo siguiente. ¿Qué había sucedido? No entendía por qué Katniss decidió había decidido en el último momento que su blanco sería Coin. Es como si hubiera perdido la razón. Quedó inmóvil mientras todo a su alrededor se desordenaba, gritos de traición y condena iban hacia Katniss, observó en la gran pantalla cómo ella gritaba, no podía oírla, pero sabía por la gesticulación de sus labios que lo estaba llamando. Un flecha directa y certera, eso era lo que le pedía. Se lo había prometido. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

"Vaya forma de desquiciarse" dijo Johanna sentándose a su lado en la oficina central de operaciones.

"Debe tener una justificación, alguna explicación…"

"Está loca. No puedes justificar las acciones de un demente." dijo Johanna lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la sala la escuchen, le dio una última mirada a Gale, giró sobre sus pies y se retiró.

Más tarde Gale se dirigió a la habitación de Johanna. No sabía exactamente qué decirle, pero sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella. Resopló sarcásticamente hacia sí mismo, ¿a quién quería engañar? No quería hablar precisamente. Intentó girando la manija de la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver que no tenía seguro. Se invitó a entrar y vio a la Vencedora desnuda sobre su cama usando una toalla húmeda para limpiar su cuerpo.

"Deberías poner más empeño en tu tratamiento para superar tu problema con el agua. No pensarás usar un trapo toda tu vida."

Johanna siguió con lo suyo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, teniendo su cabeza fija hacia el frente, movió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada gris y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

"No parecía importarte antes. Pero si tienes quejas, puedes irte y ordeñarte tú mismo."

"¿Y no deberías ponerle seguro a tu puerta si vas a estar como viniste al mundo?" le preguntó mientras recorría con su mirada el cuerpo desnudo frente a él. Johanna se encogió de hombros.

"No es necesario, aquí me tienen miedo, tú eres el único descerebrado que entraría a _mi_ habitación sin tocar la puerta."

Gale sonrió ante su franqueza. Avanzó hacia la cama donde ella estaba sentada, y tomó la toalla con sus manos. Ella lo miró con cautela, pero dejó ir el trapo, puso ambas manos a los lados de su cadera y se apoyó sobre ellas en la cama, tirando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. El cazador siguió el recorrido que ella había empezado con sus piernas, con paciencia, siguió limpiándola.

"¿Por qué defiendes a Katniss?" preguntó Gale repentinamente, interrumpiendo el extraño silencio que se había formado mientras se hacía cargo de ella.

"No la estoy defendiendo. Está…"

"Loca. Sí. Te aseguraste que todo el mundo lo escuchara para que piensen que es así. Pero tú y yo sabemos que ese no es el verdadero motivo. Si sabes más que yo, es justo que me lo digas"

Johanna giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, sabía que Gale tenía sus ojos posados en ella, pero decidió no mirarlo. Él estaba por perder la paciencia, resopló y apretó la mandíbula, si ella sabía algo más, tenía que decírselo.

"No lo sé" respondió luego de varios segundos con una voz calmada, "pero he estado con ella en la arena, hemos entrenado juntas. La conozco, no como tú, o como Haymitch, o como Peeta, sino a mi manera" Johanna recién se dignó a girar nuevamente su rostro y encontrar su mirada "No es la más brillante, pero sigue sus instintos. De alguna forma… aprendes a confiar en ella. Tú deberías saber de eso. ¿No eres su mejor amigo?"

La última pregunta hizo que Gale se detuviera. Dudaba que ahora quedase algo de lo que alguna vez fue una amistad noble, leal. No quiso pensar más en Katniss, había decidido aceptar ese trabajo en el Distrito 2, eso marcaría mucha distancia entre ellos, pero nunca tanta distancia como la bomba que mató a su hermana. Prim había muerto con la segunda explosión, bajo una estrategia que él ideó. Su mirada se perdió, su ceño se ensombreció y sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente. Su angustia se notaba en su rostro y Johanna había aprendido a leerlo.

"Hey, ya déjalo. Tú no enviaste la maldita bomba, esa perra lo hizo." Le dijo alzando ligeramente su tono de voz, los ojos de Gale se encontraron con ella, "Es por eso que está muerta".

El soldado la miró intensamente, podía ver que ella lo comprendía sin llegar a compadecerlo ni tenerle lástima, lo cual él agradecía porque detestaría si así lo fuera. Dejó caer el trapo húmedo al suelo y puso ambas manos en los tobillos de Johanna, apartó la vista de ella para concentrarse en las zonas de su cuerpo donde él tocaba, lentamente fue subiendo por sus piernas hasta llegar a las rodillas, con sus pulgares trazó círculos y luego separó sus piernas. Por un momento su visión fue hacia el centro, donde una mata de vellos rizados se extendía como un triángulo, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no ir directamente a esa zona, ya llegaría ahí. Volvió hacia donde sus manos se posaban y siguió su lento recorrido por sus muslos. Johanna se estremeció y dejó salir un suave gemido. Gale subió la mirada a su rostro y la vio con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando sus toques. Volvió a bajar sus manos hasta las rodillas, y nuevamente las subió esta vez por la parte interior de sus muslos, llegando a posar sus pulgares sobre la sensible piel de la Vencedora que la hacía morder sus labios.

"¿Cuándo te irás al 2?" preguntó Johanna entre dientes, aún con los ojos cerrados por el placer que los pulgares de Gale le proporcionaban.

"Cuando el juicio termine"

"¿Te despedirás de ella?"

"No hablemos de Katniss ahora" terminó de decir Gale un poco irritado, decidió callar a Johanna besándola y metiendo su lengua en ella. Sintió la sonrisa de Johanna en sus labios, el momento lento había acabo, ahora tendrían el sexo salvaje que habían aprendido a gustar del otro. Sólo bastaba una chispa, y Johanna parecía saber muy bien cómo encenderla.

El juicio de Katniss había llegado a su fin, encontraron que era una pobre alma de mente inestable por los últimos acontecimientos y fue confinada a regresar al Distrito 12. La vio de lejos, mientras era resguardada por Haymitch y algunos guardias, su aspecto no era el mejor, tenía la piel casi pegada a los huesos, las cicatrices de sus quemaduras sobresalían aún más. Su rostro reflejaba sus pocas ganas de vivir, el dolor de la pérdida de su hermana y lo extrañada que estaba de seguir aún con vida. La vio subirse a la aeronave donde Plutarch ya estaba acomodado, aunque quiso despedirse de ella, no pudo acercarse. No cuando sabía lo mucho que ella necesitaba descansar de todo. Lo había visto en su rostro, en su mirada perdida, ella no necesitaba más de él. Amistad, alianza, confianza, lo que sea que hayan tenido todos esos años hasta que se convirtió en la Sinsajo, había llegado a su fin.

"Hiciste lo mejor" dijo una voz a su derecha, no se había dado cuenta que Johanna estaba a su lado, "Todos perdimos algo, pero ella es la que perdió más. Necesita curar sus heridas."

Gale la miró por un momento y vio que Johanna tenía la vista pegada a la aeronave que ahora estaba despegando. Vio comprensión en sus ojos, ella sabía lo que era perder todo, no quedaba nadie en el mundo a quien ella amara, lo había dicho en la arena. Giró nuevamente a ver la aeronave flotar por el cielo, y en pocos segundos se había ido. Katniss se había ido.

Se giró nuevamente a ver a Johanna y la vio llevarse los tres dedos medios de su mano izquierda a su boca, para luego estirar su brazo en dirección al cielo. Esa era su despedida de ella también. Luego se llevó el bultito que tenía aferrado en su muñeca a la nariz y respiró profundamente.

"Es curioso" empezó a decir Johanna con una media sonrisa, "el olor ya debe haberse ido, pero aún puedo sentirlo como un recuerdo, como si se hubiera grabado en el fondo de mi cabeza."

Gale se acercó el paso que los separa y bajó su cabeza a darle un beso suave en los labios, Johanna dio un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos cuando él se separó de ella.

"¿Qué, ahora nos agarraremos de las manitos en público?" preguntó ella sarcástica. Gale sonrió.

"Puedes gritar lo mucho que la odias y lo mal que te cae, pero en realidad…." No pudo terminar su frase porque Johanna puso su mano sobre sus labios para callarlo.

"Nunca lo digas" le dijo con un tono de advertencia, "es de mala suerte" terminó por decir, pero ahora parecía nerviosa.

"Nadie volverá a lastimar a aquellos que amas. El reinado oscuro de Snow terminó, nadie volverá a hacerte daño."

Johanna lo miró con desconfianza durante varios segundos, el rostro serio y una mirada fulminante, Gale no tenía derecho a saber de sus temores más profundos, ni a tratar de leerla o comprenderla. No necesitaba de la lástima de nadie, si la temían y se alejaban de ella era mejor. Afortunadamente para Gale, nunca mostró lástima por ella y no le tenía una gota de miedo, sólo por eso se había ganado su cercanía. Aliados era la palabra adecuada para definir lo que tenían. La Vencedora relajó su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

"¿Y hay algo que te gustaría hacer antes de irte al 2, guapo?"

"Meterme entre tus piernas, hacerte gritar un poco… hay un espacio en mi espalda que aún no has arañado."

Johanna sonrió y le tomó de la mano, lo guió hasta su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta empezaron los besos arrebatados, mordiscos húmedos y manos despojando toda tela que separar el calor de sus cuerpos. Retrocedieron con pasos apresurados y torpes hacia la cama, sin dejarse de comer la boca, las caricias sobre sus cuerpos volviéndose más necesitadas, más intensas. Llegando al borde de la cama, Gale decidió que no la echaría sobre su espalda, sino la giró y apoyando una mano sobre los estrechos hombros de la Vencedora, la hizo inclinarse hacia abajo, ella soltó un gemido al sentir el peso de la fuerte mano sobre su hombro y cedió a su pedido, apoyó sus manos sobre la cama y giró la cabeza por sus hombros para encontrarse con la mirada cargada de lujuria del soldado. Esbozó una sonrisa y se mordió los labios en anticipación de lo que estaba por sentir en su cuerpo.

Gale cogió sus caderas firmemente, hundió sus dedos en la carne y acomodó el trasero de Johanna, soltó el agarre de una de sus manos para acomodar su pene y cuando lo ubicó en la entrada de su centro, volvió a cogerle la nalga que había quedado libre, con las marcas rosadas de sus dedos que había dejado antes. Se movió suavemente, entrando poco a poco, abriéndose paso entre los pliegues húmedos y dio un gruñido cuando sintió toda la cabeza dentro, apretado entre esas paredes mojadas y calientes, no se hizo esperar más y con un movimiento rápido entró en toda su longitud, provocando que Johanna gritara las palabras más soeces de su vocabulario. Sonrió complacido, tenía una vista espectacular del trasero de la Vencedora y toda ella siendo sometida a su sexo, aquella visión hacía que se le pudiera más dura si es que era posible. Luego salió, y volvió a entrar, y repitió esos movimientos que ella parecía disfrutar tanto. Por un momento se quedó quieto y ella gruñó, y movió sola sus caderas, reclamando que él regrese a sus estocadas, lo cual hizo, esta vez con más fuerza. Se inclinó sobre ella y acarició sus senos, llevó una mano hasta su clítoris, sabiendo que ella deseaba hacerlo pero por tener ambas manos sobre la cama no podía, y la escuchó gritar en aprobación, empezó a estimularla con movimientos circulares, luego aumentó la presión a medida que la iba penetrando más rápido. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir las paredes de su vagina estrecharse alrededor de su miembro, la vio coger una almohada y sofocar sus gritos en ella, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos se había apretado en un puño. Él siguió penetrándola, su pelvis golpeaba las nalgas que ahora tenían un color rosa y en pocos segundos también se dejó ir. Se quedó estático mientras sus líquidos salían disparados y se mezclaban con la humedad de ella.

Los brazos de Johana no resistieron más, se dejó caer, rendida por el placer y cansancio. Gale salió de ella, su pene había perdido rigidez y se encontraba envuelto en fluidos. Acomodó a Johanna la cama y fue al baño a limpiarse un poco, y trajo una toalla húmeda, con la cual terminó de limpiar a ella.

"Eso estuvo…." Empezó a decir ella con voz débil.

"Lo sé" completó Gale con media sonrisa.

"Las mujeres del distrito 2 harán cola en tu puerta" Gale dejó de sonreír ante este comentario

"¿Regresarás al 7?" le preguntó mientras se estiraba a su lado en la cama. Johanna se encogió de hombros.

"No hay nada aquí por lo cual quedarme. Tampoco hay nada allá por lo cual regresar, excepto que… es casa."

"Tengo entendido que te ofrecieron un trabajo en el 2 también"

"Sí…"

"Y necesito que alguien espante a las mujeres que vengan a mi puerta. Soy material dañado" Johanna soltó una carcajada y se giró a verlo.

"Quizás te vea allá, soldado" le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, "también necesito un aliado".

Gale le dio una media sonrisa y respiró profundamente. Su corazón aún seguía latiendo rápido luego de la sesión de sexo que tuvieron, Johanna de igual forma, se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos después y él también se dejó vencer por el cansancio y el sueño.

* * *

_A continuar._

_¡Gracias por pasarse por aquí! Anden, no sean tímidos y déjenme un review._

_Gracias Silvers por los ánimos, me alegra mucho que te guste mi estilo de escritura :)_


End file.
